Naufrage Absurde
by Pipolyte
Summary: Drame en un acte. Quand Adam dit "je t'aime" à son amant, les conséquences en sont dramatiques, et la raison de tout ce gâchis lui échappe. Autant au moins qu'elle échappe à Neah. Slash Adam/Neah, possibles spoilers.
1. Acte I : Scène 1

Je te salue, ô public adoré ! Oui, je suis de retour, avec une nouvelle fiction.

Pour mes seize ans, j'arrive avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui devrait être achevée avant fin juin (attention, je suis motivée, là !)

En effet, j'ai creusé ici les raisons qui poussent Neah à tenter d'assassiner Adam. Car dans ma vision des choses, ils sont amants, point (pas de discussion là-dessus !). Mais il est difficile de là de concevoir que Neah ait voulu tuer celui qu'il aimait...

Ce chapitre va sans doute vous paraître obscur, mais je vous assure que c'est normal, puisque ça l'est. Même pour Neah, son argumentation est totalement erronée, il se base et agit sur son impulsivité et ses émotions premières, ce qui le fait courir à la catastrophe. Ainsi, la raison et le pourquoi de ce drame est totalement...Absurde, justement.

Car, bien éloigné de mes écrits humoristiques habituels, c'est bien un drame que je vous livre ici, un drame en un acte seulement composé de quatre scènes, dont la première se trouve ci-dessous.

Je vous invite à apprécier et à intervenir, à laisser votre avis : même deux lignes de commentaires font plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

Musique écoutée durant l'écriture : Aucune (écris en silence).

* * *

><p><span>. Scèn<span>e 1 : Les conséquences du mensonge .

.

_On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert ;_  
><em>Ton œil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?)<em>  
><em>Alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel,<em>  
><em>Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel.<em>

_Tu rappelles ces jours blancs, tièdes et voilés,_  
><em>Qui font se fondre en pleurs les cœurs ensorcelés,<em>  
><em>Quand, agités d'un mal inconnu qui les tord,<em>  
><em>Les nerfs trop éveillés raillent l'esprit qui dort.<em>

_Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons_  
><em>Qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons...<em>  
><em>Comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé<em>  
><em>Qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé !<em>

_Ô femme dangereuse, ô séduisants climats !_  
><em>Adorerai-je aussi ta neige et vos frimas,<em>  
><em>Et saurai-je tirer de l'implacable hiver<em>  
><em>Des plaisirs plus aigus que la glace et le fer ?<em>

« Ciel brouillé » Baudelaire, les Fleurs du Mal

.

« Adam ? » chuchota la voix de Neah à son oreille.

Le timbre de son amant était anormal. De tout temps, lorsque son Musicien lui parlait la nuit, le réveillait ou discutait au réveil, son ton était exalté, ou bien calme et apaisé, mais toujours avec une note de prudence. Comme s'il avait peur de briser ces instant de plénitude parfaite en s'exprimant trop vivement. Rien de tout cela ici. Au contraire, même. L'élocution de Neah était imparfaite, il y régnait une faille perturbante.

Alors, Adam comprit. Elle tremblait. La voix de son amant était décidée, mais imprécise, il semblait sangloter et être persuadé du mal qu'il se faisait à lui-même, pourtant apparemment inévitable. Peu importe les événements futurs, il s'était produit quelque chose qui avait profondément perturbé Neah, un fait si rare qu'il pouvait compter sur sa famille le nombre de fois où il avait surprit son Musicien sur le point de verser des larmes.

« Neah ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain tout haut. Ça ne va pas ? »

_Non, ça ne va pas. Pas du tout._

''Il ne t'aime pas'', disait Mana, et la phrase tournait dans sa tête.

Il ne t'aime pas, il ne t'aimera jamais.

Jamais, tu comprends ? Jamais, tu saisis, Neah ? Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Jamais, jamais, jamais !

Ah oui ? Il ne m'aime pas, Mana ? Il ne m'aimera jamais ? Mais qu'en sais-tu, mon frère ?

Neah déglutit bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire Adam. Dans un noir pourtant absolu, ce fut soudain comme si son amant avait allumé la lumière il voyait la chambre telle qu'elle était éclairée par le soleil d'une fin d'après-midi. La pomme d'Adam de Neah qui tressautait -_sa_ pomme, la partie de Neah qui était en sa possession-, son amant assit à moitié penché sur lui, la main en l'air, hésitant à la poser sur son corps, vaguement revêtu du drap mauve et de la couverture bleue à rayures violettes. Le lit double en bois d'érable taillé et gravé des feuilles du même arbre, le montant derrière sa tête, le sol parqueté, la porte en chêne épais, la grande armoire marbrée et solide qui conservait ses affaires, la commode élégante et vernie où Neah entreposait les siennes, les rideaux bleu léger, presque turquoise, fins et transparents, qui laissaient percer la lumière qui illuminait Neah.

Parce que c'était lui, Neah. Avant tout et toujours lui. Neah.

Il n'y avait même que lui. Tout disparaissait à l'instant où ses pupilles étaient accrochées par les prunelles de son Musicien, qu'il y contemplait les étoiles scintillantes qui s'y complaisaient lorsque le Quatorzième était à ce point prêt à pleurer, qu'il laissait son regard glisser le long de l'arête adoucie de son nez, de ses pommettes hautes et des fossettes de son sourire, de la courbe parfaite de ses lèvres et de celles-là mêmes, fendillées par leur assèchement. Ses mèches châtains, également, bordant l'arrondi du visage, cette toison fauve qui bougeait à la fois le suivant et pourtant indépendamment de ses mouvements.

Il n'aurait jamais besoin de lumière pour voir le visage de son amant, son cou mince tendu vers lui, le pli de son ventre causé par la torsion pour pouvoir le regarder, lui, Adam; et le reste, piètrement caché sous le tissu lilas, alors que Neah lui souriait de toutes ses dents, rassasié et embellit par les rayons couchants.

Un reniflement mouillé de son amant le rappela très vite à la réalité. Car ici, cette idée si attrayante n'avait pas de place. Neah ne souriait pas, il était très éloigné de cette image resplendissante. Il n'avait rien ni d'heureux ni de repus, il semblait désespéré et au plus mal.

« Neah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas attaqués, ou Neah aurait été pragmatique et rapide, décidé et il ne s'était rien passé durant la journée qui ait pu le pousser à agir ainsi, ou Neah lui aurait fait part depuis bien longtemps. Non, pour que son Musicien l'éveille ainsi au milieu de la nuit, c'était qu'une de ses réflexions avait mal tourné, qu'il cherchait confirmation ou solution à un problème qui, émotionnellement, était trop difficile à soutenir. Aussi, et malgré son manque d'habitude à gérer le cas Neah, il convenait probablement d'agir comme il avait dû agir pour la totalité de sa famille, c'est-à-dire se faire calme et rassurant. Ils finissaient tous par craquer, un jour ou l'autre, et la plupart du temps ils avaient besoin de lui auprès d'eux. Lui-même, une fois ou deux, avait tenté de convertir Road en psychologue...

« Pourquoi..? »

La réplique presque timide de son amant le fit soupirer intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour flatter, changer ou influencer les sentiments des autres, et réconforter les siens avait toujours été une gageure. Mais si, en addition à tous ces faits, Neah s'obstinait à nier le souci qui l'affectait ainsi, ce serait sans doute un échec total. Néanmoins, avant de reprendre la parole, Adam s'interrogea justement sur la phrase de son Musicien. Était-ce un ''Pourquoi se serait-il passé quelque chose ?'' ou plutôt un ''Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ?''. Indécis, il décida de répondre aux deux.

« Il s'est manifestement produit un événement qui te trouble, Neah. Et cela me cause de l'angoisse parce que je t'aime. »

La seconde phrase, si claire dans sa tête et si naturelle dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, dans son souffle, le troublait tout à coup lui aussi. Certes, Neah était l'un des Noah, et il l'aimait en tant que tel comme le reste de sa famille, mais il avait surtout prit place dans sa tête et annihilé tout rival dans son cœur. Alors si oui, il était tout à fait près à crier en haute société cette certitude qu'il aimait Neah, pourquoi la phrase lui avait-elle semblé si incongrue ? Son Musicien lui-même s'était figé, oubliant d'effectuer les légers mouvements qui le caractérisaient d'ordinaire.

« Vraiment ? s'assura son amant, d'une respiration qui s'accéléra soudain. Tu m'aime ?

– Mais oui, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il, définitif. Enfin, Neah, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je... »

Adam stoppa de lui-même sa phrase en son milieu. Si, c'était cela, justement, qui perturbait Neah et lui donnait une impression étrange sur les lèvres. Il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais dit à son amant qu'il l'aimait. Il le traitait comme son frère, ne cessait de lui prouver son affection et sa tendresse pour lui, mais cette nuit était bel et bien la première fois qu'il disait ''Je t'aime'' à Neah. Mais en quoi cela surprenait-il son Musicien ? Pensait-il donc que jamais Adam ne lui parlerait de ses sentiments à son égard, supposait-il n'être qu'une passade ?

_En sept mille ans... Depuis ma première mort et ma première femme, tu as été le seul, Neah, pour lequel j'ai consentit à quitter cette aura d'invulnérabilité, d'être intouchable, afin de redevenir un humain comme tant d'autre, et de pouvoir t'aimer à ta juste valeur._

Neah-

Il saisit le visage de son Musicien à deux mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout son soûl.

« Je t'aime, Neah. »

Collé par obligation contre son visage, il sentit les yeux de son amant s'écarquiller, mais il ne sourit pas dans son baiser. Au contraire, une larme partit de son œil droit et coula le long de la joue d'Adam, lui faisant partager ce chagrin inexplicable. La goutte d'eau qui heurta le dos de sa main, posée sur la peau de lait de la jambe de son Musicien, venait probablement quand à elle de l'œil gauche, supposa-t-il. Cependant, à son grand regret, la cause de la peine de son amant lui restait totalement inconnue.

Il se sépara de Neah pendant un instant afin de reprendre son souffle, devenu erratique, avant de replonger de plus belle vers son amant pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, de façon plus appuyée, plus passionnée, tout en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, scanda-t-il dans son for intérieur dans une tentative forcenée de le réconforter, sans trop oser le dire à voix haute au vu du trouble que ces mots provoquaient chez son Musicien.

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques dixièmes de secondes, un simple mouvement de son amant parmi tant d'autres, ceux qu'il ne cessait jamais d'effectuer, peut-être un peu plus vif néanmoins, et il retrouva avec une dague sous la gorge, la lame d'un blanc immaculé brillant si près de ses yeux qu'il en loucha. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, en quête d'explications, mais pour toute réponse, Neah se contenta de lui poser une nouvelle question, la voix larmoyante voir même suppliante.

« Je peux ? »

Adam lâcha un borborygme contenant quelques jurons, un certain nombre d'onomatopées et le nom de son amant, répété jusqu'à l'outrance. L'inquiétude pour son Musicien avait fait place à une panique nettement moins mesurée et s'était en partie mutée en une angoisse qui lui retournait les tripes. Jamais il n'avait vu Neah dans cet état, et il craignait ce dont il pouvait être capable. Puis la lueur surnaturelle de la lame, luisante et blanchâtre dans l'obscurité, lui apporta une soudaine prise de conscience au sujet de ce dont il s'agissait, et l'épouvante le submergea tout à fait. De l'Innocence. Comment Neah avait-il osé emporter ici ce métal impie ?

Puis une nouvelle prise de conscience le saisit. Ce n'était pas si simple, ce n'était pas Neah jouant à un de ses nouveaux jeux stupides et dangereux, agitant inconsciemment une lame fait d'Innocence juste sous son nez. Non, c'était là bien plus que ça, parce que _Neah ne jouait pas_. Il était très sérieux, bien au contraire. Et les pleurs, la voix tremblante, les gestes malgré tout décidés et la menace présente d'un couteau moulé dans l'unique matière qui pouvait tuer les Noah... Tout cela ne laissait que peu de place pour l'imagination quand aux possibles intentions de son amant. Il voulait le tuer, voilà.

Son Musicien, l'homme qu'il aimait, voulait le tuer. Bien pire encore, Neah, l'homme qui l'aimait, du moins le supposait-il, cherchait à le rayer de la famille Noah... Un extraordinaire frisson naquit dans sa nuque pour se répandre tout le long de sa moelle épinière avant de gagner également les membres supérieurs et inférieurs.

« S'il te plaît ? » implora encore la voix geignarde de son amant dans le vide.

Il n'était pas en état de répondre. Rectification précise : il n'était pas en état de quoi que ce soit, que cela englobe dans l'instant ou dans quelques heures. Bredouillant un charabia incompréhensible, les larmes aux yeux, la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler clairement fut un :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il fallut à Adam une paire de secondes pour réaliser qu'il venait de répéter à l'identique une des répliques précédentes de son amant, _la_ réplique justement qui avait entraîné ce... désastre. Mais à cet instant précis, le Comte était bien trop occupé à fixer les lèvres de son Musicien, attendant désespérément une réponse, pour s'attarder sur l'ironie mauvaise de la situation.

Adam vit soudain une perle de sueur scintiller sur la lèvre supérieure de son amant; il rêva brusquement de venir la cueillir, de se relever vers Neah et de goûter sa saveur délicieuse, passionnément. Son Musicien semblait avoir perdu la raison, mais pourtant Adam ne rêvait que de l'embrasser. Il était fou de constate à quel point Neah lui était vital, à quel point il _l'aimait_. Et pourtant...

« J'en ai besoin, supplia alors la voix déformée et totalement surnaturelle de son amant. Je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin... »

Adam le considéra encore une minute, résista à la forte tentation de le renverser pour capturer ses lèvres et s'unir une nouvelle fois à lui. Il lui sourit avec tendresse, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant mais qui était incroyablement naturelle.

« Non, Neah, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Tu ne peux pas. »

Il arborait un sourire sincère, et avait l'impression de faire la leçon à un enfant capricieux. Mais capricieux, Neah l'était, et l'avait toujours été. Il eut été plaisant de se dire que Neah était davantage qu'un enfant, mais au regard de sa courte vie, pour les Noah tout du moins, c'était bel et bien le cas. Et, dans une telle situation, comment interpréter autrement les yeux larmoyants, la voix hésitante et ce petit air contrit qui donnait l'impression qu'il savait avoir fait une bêtise ? Dans ce cas, Adam avait opté pour la solution qui lui semblait la plus raisonnable, en l'occurrence tenter de le raisonner en utilisant une bonne dose d'autorité bienveillante et en adoptant l'attitude d'un adulte protecteur et amusé plus qu'énervé.

Ça ne suffit pas. De toute évidence.

Neah versa enfin librement les larmes qui cherchaient désespérément depuis le début à sortir de ses iris. Inondant son visage, allongeant ses cils en les mouillants, elles tombaient en une pluie lente sur le drap lilas, et malgré ses efforts pour venir les attraper au vol, chacune d'entre elle s'échappait dans une quête éternelle de liberté, qui tournait court en s'écrasant contre le tissu violet. L'une coula le long de l'arête du nez et échoua sur le bout de celui-ci, s'en servant alors comme tremplin, profitant d'un sursaut en avant de Neah pour bondir sur la joue d'Adam. La dague d'Innocence s'enfonça si loin dans son organisme qu'il se contracta sous le choc, tentant d'ignorer la brûlure atroce que la matière impie occasionnait dans son corps. Il était nettement moins sensible que ses frères à l'Innocence, ce qui déstabilisa par ailleurs Neah, mais l'élancement que la plaie causait lui tira néanmoins un gémissement qu'il trouva retentissant dans le silence parfait de la chambre.

Horrifié par la révélation qu'il avait visiblement échoué à le tuer, Neah posa une main sur sa bouche dans le vain espoir de retenir un hurlement qui sortit muet. Adam se releva légèrement pour retenir son amant qui s'éloignait progressivement, bientôt à la limite du lit et prêt à chuter hors de celui-ci. Il couvrit les doigts de son Musicien des siens, et les agrippa avait toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve dans son état, mais ce geste l'affola encore un peu plus et Neah retira vivement sa main, reculant précipitamment à quatre pattes et échouant du lit.

Il secoua la tête, voulu se ruer hors de la pièce, tourna à l'intérieur telle une sauvage enfermée et enragée. Enfin, semblant retrouver une parcelle de son esprit, alors que lui-même haletait sur le matelas en tentant de ne pas s'évanouir de douleur, il ouvrit une passerelle vers l'arche et s'y engouffra.

Adam se leva et eut une horrible grimace en réprouvant sa souffrance, avant de boitiller difficilement à la suite de son amant. Il avait à peine rejoint le passage que celui-ci se scella définitivement, l'obligeant à se traîner jusqu'au lit pour s'affaisser sur la couverture et arracher d'un coup l'arme blanche de sa chair meurtrie. Et réfléchir, aussi, profiter de sa solitude et du néant de ses émotions pour faire une synthèse de la situation.

Neah avait voulu le tuer.

Comment avait-il pu penser à l'instant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien ? C'était impossible de ne pas réagir, ne pas plonger et espérer ne jamais refaire surface.

Neah avait tenté de le tuer.

Il ne pleura pas : il était au-delà des pleurs, des lamentations et de toute notion de mal ou d'affliction.

Neah avait voulu sa mort -son univers avait disparu, il se retrouvait seul dans un vide infini- et pour la provoquer, il l'avait poignardé d'une Innocence.

Il resta prostré toute la nuit entre les draps étalés, dans la chambre que Neah avait lui-même consciencieusement verrouillée un peu plus tôt.

.

* * *

><p><span>Katsura Hoshino :<span> Personnages et lieux (général)

Kyouyimina Miuya : Intrigue et scénario


	2. Acte I : Scène 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Pour commencer, je m'excuse à celles qui ont eu la bonté de m'envoyer des commentaires et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je crois. Je vais tenter de faire ça demain mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la réponse viendra rapidement.

Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre mais il arrive finalement, et il est bien plus long que je ce à quoi je pensais au début (plus court d'une page que le premier) ! Les prochains sont déjà prêts, le chapitre trois sera posté le 4 juin et le quatrième le 18 juin.

Très franchement, ce chapitre est complètement différent de ce je pensais qu'il serait au début, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là, mais c'est tellement mieux que ce que j'avais prévu ! Je voulais en faire un point de vue d'Adam racontant son périple, son mal et la manière dont il sombrait peu à peu dans la folie. Cependant, refaire une focalisation sur Adam me paraissait rébarbatif, et j'en aurais bien fait une de Neah mais mon récit a une courbe chronologique et je tenais absolument à montrer la souffrance d'Adam. La solution était, bien sûr, d'en adopter une sur Road -une Road lucide qui constate froidement l'état d'esprit d'Adam.

Mais ceci me posait problème : je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire parce que je ne pouvais montrer l'esprit de Road sans la boule d'émotions qu'elle est. Je ne sais absolument pas comment, je l'ai finalement faite amoureuse de Neah en silence, blessée, torturée, autant que Adam, mais voyant son Prince perdre la tête sans rien pouvoir y faire. Cet essai a bien mieux réussi que les autres. Montrer une Road à fleur de peau et souffrant atrocement était mille fois mieux qu'une Road analytique ou les confessions d'un halluciné.

Ce chapitre commençait tant me désespérer que j'en devenais de plus en plus sévère avec moi-même. J'ai réécrit trois fois le moment où Road cherche à comprendre et sept fois la fin, et je me sentais de plus en plus insatisfaite, jusqu'à ce que je pose le dernier point et que je relise tout. Que je constate, avec une grande surprise, que c'était génial.

Bonne lecture.

Musique écoutée durant l'écriture : "Cave" de Muse puis (après l'ellipse) ''Blow'' de Ke$ha. Je vous les conseille. Pour ma part, la seconde s'est imposée dès que je me suis rendue compte que la musique des paroles 'go insane, go insane' me donnait envie de frapper ma tête contre un mur en rythme.

* * *

><p><span>. Scène 2 : Le prix de la trahison .<span>

.

_Comme les anges à œil fauve, _

_Je reviendrai dans ton alcôve _

_Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit _

_Avec les ombres de la nuit ; _

_Et je te donnerai, ma brune, _

_Des baisers froids comme la lune _

_Et des caresses de serpent _

_Autour d'une fosse rampant. _

_Quand viendra le matin livide, _

_Tu trouveras ma place vide, _

_Où jusqu'au soir il fera froid. _

_Comme d'autres par la tendresse, _

_Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse, _

_Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi._

« Le revenant » Baudelaire, les Fleurs du Mal

.

Road jetait de fréquents coups d'œil derrière elle, franchement inquiète. A dix heures, lorsque, ne voyant pas leur Prince et le Musicien arriver, ils s'étaient décidés à passer à table avec des sourires ironiques. A midi, les commentaires et sous-entendus avaient commencés à fuser, mais gardant cette affection dont ils ne se séparaient jamais. A seize heures, elle avait commencé à froncer les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Il était presque vingt heures et ce n'était franchement pas normal. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que les deux amants s'enfermaient pour la journée mais ils avaient toujours veillé à donner de leurs nouvelles au moins une fois, pour éviter que le reste de la famille ne débarque en trombe, pas assez rassurée sur leur état.

Ni Adam ni Neah n'étaient sortis depuis le matin ; et elle voyait mal leur gourmet de Prince dédaigner sa précieuse nourriture pour un jour entier. De plus, elle aurait pu ajouter que les commentaires légèrement grivois de Joyd et autre adultes s'étaient transformés de doucement amusés à une forme de préoccupation distillée. Ils étaient donc visiblement tous d'accord : la situation était tout à fait anormale.

Ses yeux accrochèrent la silhouette de l'albinos non loin, et Road s'engagea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du couple, raflant le bras de Wisely au passage, lequel ne songea même pas à protester. Elle toqua à la porte de trois coups secs, se préparant mentalement à hurler puisque ce petit son ne serait sûrement pas nécessaire. Pourtant, et ce fut autant à sa surprise qu'à son angoisse grandissante, la chambre close était parfaitement silencieuse.

« Prince ? Neah ? Prince ! » s'écria-t-elle en se débattant pour forcer sur la poignée.

Wisely-Sagesse tentait d'écouter les possibles bruits venant de la pièce fermée, l'oreille collée contre le battant, son Œil dilaté au maximum, toutes ses perceptions en éveil.

« Prince ! Neah ! » se mit-elle à crier en tambourinant contre le battant.

Elle entendit la voix de Wisely percer le brouillard environnant dans lequel sa peur l'enfermait et lui signaler, juste à côté de son oreille, qu'il allait chercher Desires. Elle hocha à peine la tête et continua à crier, espérant qu'ils étaient là mais rechignaient à se lever, et que sa voix de plus en plus aiguë, perçante et désagréable réussisse à les convaincre. Road ne put évaluer la durée du moment où elle resta seule à s'égosiller ; peut-être dura-t-il quelques secondes, peut-être Wisely mit-il une demie heure à trouver leur frère dans le dédale des couloirs. Enfin, Desires-Désir la rejoint, l'air sombre, et l'écarta doucement avant de déverrouiller le loquet. Il voulut lui adresser un avertissement avant qu'elle ne se rue à l'intérieur, mais Wisely lui-même l'avait dépassé, le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche.

À l'intérieur, tout était sombre. Les deux amants n'avait ni ouvert les volets ni tiré les rideaux, et il lui fallut près d'une minute pour y voir quelque chose. En fait de la vision à laquelle elle s'attendait, en fait du couple enlacé qu'elle espérait découvrir, elle n'aperçut qu'une unique forme, recroquevillée et assise au bord du lit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître dans la silhouette malheureuse le corps plié de leur Adam-Prince. Son cœur bascula et chavira, chutant au moins jusqu'au sol. Elle examina attentivement chaque détail, chercha le moindre indice de ce qui s'était passé, et ses prunelles furent littéralement aspirées par l'éclat blanc irréel qui fusait de la lame tombée au sol, et son estomac se révulsa. Elle lutta pour repousser les vingt-quatre questions qui s'imposèrent à son esprit, les trente-huit interrogations supplémentaires et les seize suppositions qui se superposaient dans son esprit pour se précipiter sur Adam et l'entourer de ses bras.

_Où est Neah ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une Innocence ici ? Tu as pleuré ? Quand est-ce que Neah a disparu ? Est-il mort ? Pourquoi avoir fermé la porte ? Tu m'entends ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ? Pourquoi n'être pas descendu ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de si grave ?_

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande douceur, résistant à la tentation de le harceler.

Son Prince releva la tête pour répondre, apportant une réponse à sa quatrième question -oui, il avait pleuré-, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge fut un souffle rauque et sa tentative s'acheva dans une quinte de toux qu'elle devinait douloureuse.

« Oui. » murmura-t-il au deuxième essai.

Road faillit verser à son tour quelques larmes devant son expression de souffrance absolue, de désespoir profond et de certitude de l'inéluctable. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu perdre à la fois la face et tout espoir qu'elle en avait oublié le terrible de la chose... Sept mille ans. Sept mille ans ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Il avait fallu sept mille ans à son Prince pour lui faire revoir ce visage dévasté qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, qu'il n'avait pas même affiché lors de leur défaite et de sa première mort. Il avait fallu pour cela qu'il rencontre Neah, qu'il lui offre une place à part entière dans la famille, et voilà que l'événement inexplicable qu'elle commençait à voir se profiler l'avait tiré de son indubitable professionnalisme, de sa carapace de devoirs sans sentiments.

Enfin, en même temps, le reste du temps, il était mort.

Elle se mordit la langue et se força à continuer le bilan de l'état de santé de son Prince, l'interrogeant sur une éventuelle plaie, douleur ("J'ai mal" répondit son Prince sans plus expliciter), n'osant trop quémander des explications.

« Est-ce que Neah va bien ? »

La réponse fusa, plus automatique que réfléchie :

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas, compléta-t-il en hésitant avant de perdre toute son ardeur et de finir dans un gémissement horrifié. Il a essayé de me tuer. »

Road ouvrit la bouche pour protester, dire quelque chose, mais l'unique son qui s'échappa de ses deux lèvres fut un gargouillement suraigu. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à se manifester plus, car Wisely posa d'office ses mains sur son front pour la faire plonger à sa suite dans l'esprit de leur Prince. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci se laissa totalement faire, et ce simple fait rayonnant dans la preuve qu'il avait tout abandonné suffit à l'attrister, tandis qu'elle se fondait dans ses souvenirs et fantasmes. A l'intérieur, tout était noir, et ce n'était pas un noir de vide, un noir de rien, c'était bien plus terrible : un noir de nuit, le noir que redoutent les enfants seuls dans leur chambre. Elle entendait distinctement une voix émettre de lourds sanglots. Enfin, elle sortit du cauchemar pour entrer dans la section qui l'intéressait le plus.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle courut directement hors de la chambre pour aller vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches. Le temps qu'elle revienne, Desires s'était esquivé, et leur Prince s'était remis en boule, tandis que Wisely se tenait très raide à ses côtés, presque dans une attitude de gardien farouche. Elle l'enlaça brièvement en chuchotant un merci, et prit ensuite Adam dans ses bras, tentant d'ignorer les larmes qui faisaient la course sur ses joues. Ses oreilles firent parvenir à son cerveau le ''Je reste ici. C'est ce que je dois faire parce que c'est ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes tous. Une famille.'', mais la seule chose qu'elle en comprit fut la notion de clan -ce qui était plutôt funeste dans la situation actuelle, la trahison incompréhensible d'un des leurs- et la certitude que Wisely resterait à leur côtés.

Des heures plus tard, à une horaire où elle aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps, elle continuait à se torturer l'esprit.

_Oh, Neah, mais qu'as-tu fais ?_

_._

000

.

Elle le voyait. Lui se croyait invisible, impossible à atteindre, mais elle le voyait, et commençait même à mépriser ses agissements. Ah, tout le mal que Neah leur avait fait ! Voilà qu'à cause de lui, les Noah commençaient à perdre l'esprit et à agir contre la prospérité de la famille. Voilà qu'à cause de ses agissements, elle commençait à ne plus supporter les siens. Elle les aimait. Elle continuait de les aimer. Mais comment accepter tout à fait l'attitude de Joyd, qui se séparait d'eux pour séduire des humaines, celle de Lustu, qui passait son temps dans les bras d'hommes toujours différents, celle de Wisely qui s'isolait ou allait se noyer dans la foule tout à tour ? Et elle-même, différenciant le Noah et l'humain entre Joyd et Joyd-Plaisir, Wratha-Colère, Lustu-Luxure, Tryde-Jugement ? (D'accord, ils étaient dans ce cas et le faisaient bien avant que Neah ne les rejoigne, mais il était tellement plus simple de l'accuser à leur place...)

Les humains. Ils étaient depuis toujours la cause de leur malheur, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Ils les corrompaient, les transformaient à leur contact. Elle les haïssait ; et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les plaindre. Qu'avaient-ils commis comme si terrible offense à leur dieu pour qu'il les ignore et les méprise ainsi, les abandonnant à leur triste destin de chair à canon ?

Lovée contre l'arête du mur, Road ricana doucement lorsque cette idée burlesque lui traversa l'esprit. Mais non, voyons, il ne les avait pas abandonnés : il leur avait envoyé l'Innocence pour se défendre. La réplique était si hilarante qu'elle commença alors à rire, sans parvenir à s'arrêter d'elle-même, un rire sec-dur-chagrin-mélancolie, bien différent de ses deux habituels : l'aigu-enfantin-cristallin-moqueur et le mauvais-grave-pervers-fou-Noah. Mightra-Pouvoir passa dans le couloir et haussa un sourcil en la voyant blottit dans un coin, riant telle une possédée -une démente. Road se stoppa brutalement, si brusquement que l'éclat se figea dans sa gorge et la fit tousser avec violence ; Mightra redevenu humain s'enquit de sa sante mais, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, haussa les épaules et s'en fut.

Et cela donc ! Quelle meilleure preuve de leur propre déchéance ! songea Road sans la moindre miséricorde pour son propre peuple. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait eu l'occasion de voir un des leurs s'en aller comme si après tout, elle était bien capable de se débrouiller par elle-même ! Rien que l'instinct de famille, jadis… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Adam-Prince l'avait ancré dans ses gènes, parce qu'il était, eh bien, leur Prince, et le premier Interprète. Wisely _savait_, bien sûr, de par son Œil, et elle… Elle se souvenait en tant qu'Interprète, que Road-Rêve, qu'aînée des Noah. C'était comme ça.

Ses esprits retrouvés, elle cessa de rire sur le sort des Exorcistes -Dieu les avait aidés, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi étaient-ils autant endommagés par leurs armes que leurs cibles ? L'Innocence les bouffait de l'intérieur, modelait leurs corps, _leurs pensées_ à son goût, les relâchait en lambeaux et se nourrissaient d'eux. Et enfin, derrière une attitude pareille, on traitait les Noah de parasites et nommait l'Innocence un honneur. Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait les haïr. S'il plaisait à ses frères de le faire, qu'ils ne se dérangent surtout pas, mais elle compatissait profondément -surtout pour les symbiotiques, les pauvres, les plus touchés et plus perméables à ce phénomène. Les Noah, eux, avaient au moins la décence de pleurer leurs morts : lorsqu'un Noah disparaissait, les larmes étaient chez les autres un phénomène automatique, et même les akumas portaient le deuil de leur maitre décédé.

Vivement, elle s'arracha de la paroi et s'élança d'un pas vif dans le couloir, vers la chambre de leur Prince. Sans une hésitation, elle entra après avoir frappé deux coups seulement, et surprit Adam avachis dans son fauteuil doré, le regard terriblement lointain. Autour du siège tournait Tryde-Jugement, murmurant des paroles inaudibles à son Prince. Oh, elle ne l'avait pas vu faire, il s'était arrêté au moment où elle entrait, mais pour avoir assisté à cette scène un nombre juste incroyable de fois si l'on tenait compte du temps depuis lequel Neah avait disparu, elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait.

Cette vision de cauchemar la poursuivait, jour après jour, Tryde susurrant autour de la tête d'Adam, le Noah qui trahissait les siens (Bien plus que Neah qui semblait si émotionnellement perturbé. Non, Tryde agissait en toute connaissance de cause.), le Jugement corrompu qui chuchotait à l'oreille de son Prince pour le pervertir. Elle ne pouvait le supporter. De quel droit s'autorisait-il à fausser les réflexions de son frère ? Quelle folie lui enjoignait-elle de se laisser gagner par ce sentiment si humain qu'était la cupidité ?

Road foudroya Tryde du regard, un regard si féroce et sauvage qu'il en tressaillit, se décida à bouger chacun de ses membres comme pris d'une grande langueur -ou d'une grande lassitude- et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Neah. C'était le défi le plus fou qu'il eut pu lui faire que de reluquer sous ses yeux le trône abandonné de Neah et de s'y jeter. La jeune fille serra les poings, et constata qu'elle tremblait -et c'était peu dire- de rage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, sa vision se fit rougeoyante-or, son œil fauve et alerte, mitrailleur. Road l'humaine se muta en Road-Rêve, et elle prit un plaisir viscéral et presque malsain à voir son frère le Jugement s'affoler, terrifié à la vue de sa transformation, de chaque croix qui se creusait profondément dans son front, de la pigmentation de sa peau qui virait de plus en plus foncée. Adam, amorphe, ne sembla pas remarquer le changement -ni celui de son apparence, ni celui de l'ambiance de plus en plus électrique.

« Tryde. » proféra-t-elle, hors d'elle, d'un ton coupant et bas -si bas, si profond, si accusateur, et furieux, et grave.

Une voix millénaire, une voix chargée par les ans, une voix vieille -oh, si vieille ! C'était Road-Rêve qui parlait -mais après tout Road humaine existait-elle vraiment ? Son corps avait-il eu une autre existence, une autre naissance que celle de Road-Rêve ?

« Tryde, second Noah, hurlait-elle presque, je t'enjoins de sortir immédiatement de cette chambre ! Tes actions font honte à tes frères et à ton clan ! En tant qu'aînée des Noah, je t'ordonne de te soumettre à ma volonté ! SORS D'ICI ! »

Adam releva enfin la tête ; Tryde sauta du siège comme si on l'avait brulé et s'enfuit beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait escompté, et Road se sentit vaguement coupable en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être un trop forcé la dose de supériorité-obéis-moi-c'est-un-ordre. Adam la regardait fixement, et elle se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer. Oh, comme elle détestait ce regard lointain, intense, épris et mélancolique. Mélancolique comme elle, _melancholia_ la bile noire, et Noah savait combien de fois elle avait vu le contenu de ses intestins remonter son œsophage pour finalement s'expulser par la bouche, accompagné de sang. C'était peut-être ce qui l'effrayait le plus : les Noah ne saignaient pas. Elle, dégorgeait nourriture à moitié digérée, ainsi qu'une bile sanglante, qui sous la simple lumière de la lune -car ses crises ne la prenaient que la nuit- prenait une couleur de ténèbres.

Alors, le terme de mélancolie lui paraissait plus furieusement adapté qu'exagéré.

Si les exorcistes pouvaient la voir, ils riraient d'elle, prétendraient que c'était là sa punition pour avoir trahi leur dieu -un dieu pour lequel elle n'a que mépris- ils se réjouiraient de son malheur. Lorsqu'elle se tordait sur le sol, s'isolant de tous les autres, elle savait cependant que cela n'avait rien d'une punition. Son corps atteignait la puberté et se battait pour changer -chose impossible. Les Noah ne changeaient pas. Ils restaient. Alors, elle s'éloignait, consciente que les liens des Noah se déliaient lentement, mais tenant absolument à ce que personne ne sache. Wisely savait, bien sûr il restait près d'elle tandis qu'elle se convulsait de douleur et régurgitait ses tripes. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle devinait que le traumatisme Neah était en grande partie lié à ses symptômes

Road faisait semblant de rien. Tous faisaient de même, cachant ses faiblesses sans vraiment parvenir à tout camoufler. Dans un sens, cela signifiait au moins qu'ils étaient encore conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient et ressentait de la honte. Adam était le pire. Il ne cachait rien, il ne cherchait même pas à le faire. Il avait aimé Neah. Il _aimait_ Neah. De la façon exacte dont elle l'aimait également, aux deux exceptions près que lui avait su son amour partagé, et que leur blessure à vif étaient de nature différente.

Le corps de Road brûlait et mourait ; l'esprit d'Adam faisait de même.

Il avait à peine marqué la trahison de Neah, sur le coup : il avait simplement changé de chambre, il en avait choisi une autre avec juste suffisamment de place une personne -y apportant seulement, et presque à contrecœur, l'ancien fauteuil de Neah- et avait cadenassé la porte de l'ancienne. Il passait toute la journée à fixer ce siège comme s'il espérait que Neah s'y assoie dans l'instant, avec nostalgie et tellement, tellement de douleur… C'en était malsain, elle trouvait, cette façon qu'il avait d'espérer. L'espoir, cette saleté d'espoir, qui lui causait tant de souffrance. Road n'aimait définitivement pas ça, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Son attitude n'était pas assez responsable et pragmatique pour qu'elle se permette des commentaires, alors elle se contentait de confier à son frère ses inquiétudes à son sujet.

Elle ignorait complètement s'il l'entendait ou si la douleur des souvenirs l'abrutissait au moins qu'il n'y comprenne rien. Parfois, elle était sûre et certaine qu'il la comprenait, il la regardait dans les yeux, semblait tout à fait lucide, elle plaidait la cause de Neah et elle était persuadée qu'il y adhérait aussi. Parfois, en revanche, ses prunelles fixaient un horizon invisible, étaient captivées par un quelque chose imaginaire.

Le pire était les crises d'humeurs. Lorsque Tryde avait passé la journée à rôder autour de lui en murmurant des paroles de mort, il arrivait qu'au beau milieu d'un des laïus de sa sœur qu'il paraissait encenser, il se levât brutalement et se mette à hurler des mots ordonnant de trouver Neah et de l'abattre. Chaque jour, il était un peu plus pâle, un peu plus faible et le fantôme de Neah semblait le détruire un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Neah la hantait, elle aussi. Si elle devenait folle ? Peut-être. Ce n'était jamais facile de faire une estimation sur sa propre personnalité, mais lentement elle avait l'impression que sa douceur disparaissait au profit de la sauvagerie innée qu'elle avait appris autrefois à contenir. Elle était cruelle, mauvaise, mais aussi possessive et aimait passionnément les siens, et se savait lucide. Pour le moment.

En revanche, une chose dont elle avait la preuve chaque nouveau jour était que leur Adam perdait l'esprit. Et, chaque nuit, elle finissait invariablement par passer devant sa chambre a lui en revenant d'une de ses crises cachées, elle pouvait le voir habité par l'ombre de son ancien amant, délirant, se battant avec lui, embrassant et caressant son hallucination. Et, chaque matin, elle terminait à l'aube seulement de pleurer de souffrance pour son corps meurtri, pour l'acte de Neah, pour les liens brisés des Noah et pour la démence progressive qui gagnait son Prince-Adam.

* * *

><p><em>Un commentaire est toujours bienvenu (et répondu) !<em>

**D. Gray-Man est un manga de Katsura Hoshino dont je ne détiens aucun droit. L'utilisation que j'en fais n'engendre pas de profits, le scénario m'appartient et est le fruit d'un grand travail (eh oui, j'ai vraiment travaillé dessus, cette fois), merci de ne pas plagier -l'inspiration libre est tout à fait appréciée dans le cas où l'on m'en avertit au préalable.**


	3. Acte I : Scène 3

**Annonce :**

**Eh non le nouveau chapitre n'est pas sorti. Comme je l'explique sur mon profil, je m'excuse très très bas pour ça, mais vous livrer un chapitre incohérent n'est pas mon intention. Je remercie donc _oOOOmerlette_ pour m'avoir fait remarqué, involontairement, que mon chapitre suivant allait comporter un gros trou de scénario. Et encore désolée. Vraiment.**

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le mal que ce chapitre m'a donné. L'écrire d'abord, a été difficile au niveau de la mort de Neah, et qui de plus est je voyais mon écriture devenir expansionnelle –non, ça n'existe pas, comme mot. Mais le plus compliqué a été que **/!\ spoil **(trois jours avant que je ne poste, soudain, les vus chinois du nouveau chapitre révélaient un Neah mort/mourant/? dans un bâtiment et pas dans une forêt, apparemment pas blessé là où je l'avais prévu ! J'ai donc dû tout réécrire ce passage)

J'ai essayé d'écrire avec une focalisation centrée, mais finalement, c'est plus cohérent avec une focalisation alternée, un point de vue ne suffisait pas, d'après moi.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture, vous savez quand paraitra le dernier chapitre.

Musiques : "Silent War", "Can't stop feeling", "Hero of war" (partie de Road, sinon évitez, seule la mélodie m'intéressait) "Power & Control", "Raise your weapon", puis enfin la mélodie du 14th.

* * *

><p><span>. Scène 3 : Le clown et le noble .<span>

_Deux guerriers ont couru l'un sur l'autre, leurs armes_

_Ont éclaboussé l'air de lueurs et de sang._

_Ces jeux, ces cliquetis du fer sont les vacarmes_

_D'une jeunesse en proie à l'amour vagissant._

_Les glaives sont brisés ! comme notre jeunesse,_

_Ma chère ! Mais les dents, les ongles acérés,_

_Vengent bientôt l'épée et la dague traîtresse._

– _O fureur des cœurs mûrs par l'amour ulcérés !_

_Dans le ravin hanté des chats-pards et des onces_

_Nos héros, s'étreignant méchamment, ont roulé,_

_Et leur peau fleurira l'aridité des ronces._

– _Ce gouffre, c'est l'enfer, de nos amis peuplé !_

_Roulons-y sans remords, amazone inhumaine,_

_Afin d'éterniser l'ardeur de notre haine !_

« Duellum », Baudelaire, les Fleurs du Mal

.

C'était Wisely qui l'avait repéré, en fait. Il ne le cherchait même pas, pourtant. Il avait suffi qu'il erre sans but dans cette ville pour entendre une mélodie différente des autres. Ironie du sort, c'était Neah même qui lui avait appris à faire ça, à envisager chaque esprit humain comme une mélodie à part entière, une musique faite de pensées, et c'était ce système si ingénieux qui lui avait permis de noter la mélodie singulière de ce passant anonyme, ces accords qui résonnaient avec les siens. Il n'avait rien dit, pas réagit, pas arrêté cet homme qui était Neah sans pour autant lui ressembler. Il l'avait à peine effleuré, mais cela lui avait suffi pour apposer sur lui le sceau qu'il voulait lui infliger.

Il parlait assez peu de cette partie de ses pouvoirs, c'était un peu délicat de parler du fait qu'avec la bonne rune, il pouvait suivre à la trace n'importe qui, uniquement parce que le sceau le reliait à lui plus sûrement qu'un cordon ombilical. Bien évidemment, il en avait posé un sur chacun de ses frères, c'était un accord tacite et cela leur permettait, d'une simple pression mentale, de toujours pouvoir se retrouver. La plus développée avait été entre Road et lui, puis plus tard entre Neah et lui, mais le Quatorzième l'avait immédiatement sectionné lors de sa fuite. Wisely n'osait pas forcer sur celui que leur Musicien portait à présent, de peur qu'il ne le remarque. Un rien suffirait pour qu'il le sente et ne l'arrache, mais il fallait qu'il tienne seulement jusqu'à la nuit. Les Noah avaient seulement besoin de savoir où il campait pour savoir où le tuer.

Bientôt, néanmoins, Wisely se questionna sur le bien-fondé de sa manœuvre. Si seulement il avait pu n'être qu'un mouton passif obéissant aux ordres du Prince sans pensée aucune ni conscience ! Mais il était un être de chair et de sang, il était un être de sensations et d'émotions, de savoir et de pouvoir. Un Noah n'était pas simplement un serviteur, c'était un humain touché par la grâce du Don et qui voyait, en même qu'il mourrait en tant qu'homme, toute son existence s'élargir : son temps de vie, ses possibilités, ses sensations, son champ de réflexion.

Et puis le passé de leur frère jouait aussi en sa faveur. Ils avaient tous vécu quatre ans de paix ensembles, quatre ans de joies et de félicité. A quatorze, ils avaient fait face au meilleur plutôt qu'au pire ; il semblait difficile de croire que leur nouveau membre, si heureux d'être parmi eux, si profondément éprit du Prince, ait brusquement disparu après avoir tenté d'assassiner celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Et même s'il le croyait tout de même, il avait lu suffisamment les souvenirs de leur Prince pour hésiter au moment de le condamner. S'astreignant lui-même à ne pas réfléchir, il appela Road à lui afin qu'elle vienne le récupérer, et lui révéla aussitôt le tout.

Ce fut presque douloureux pour lui de la voir chanceler ainsi, non loin de l'horreur, avouant ainsi malgré elle qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne fut pas débusqué. À son avantage, il fallait dire qu'elle avait été, avec le Prince, la plus proche de leur Musicien, et que, contrairement au premier, elle n'avait pas été victime de la trahison du dernier, elle avait dû prendre le navire en court de route, contrainte à retourner sa veste. Elle avait mal, mal de devoir à son tour trahir son ami le plus précieux et un de ses frères, sous réserve de manquer à son devoir par rapport à leur Prince elle avait peur de le voir ordonner, sous l'influence de Tryde, de tuer son amant. De plus, ses crises ne risquaient pas de s'arranger si elle participait à cet assassinat, mais que pouvait-elle faire à part obéir ?

Pour résister au flot de pensées et d'émotions traîtresses qui la submergèrent, elle s'efforça elle aussi à agir sans réfléchir, se précipitant chez Adam avant de changer d'avis et de faire primer l'amour sincère qu'elle portait à Neah sur son devoir de l'arrêter.

"Prince, dit-elle sobrement en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient ces yeux et brouillaient sa voix, nous avons trouvé Neah."

Le Premier releva la tête, hésitant visiblement entre deux émotions, deux ordres contradictoires : devait-il se réjouir et le tuer, ou bien lui dire qu'il l'aimait et enjoindre d'abandonner la poursuite ? Road jeta un regard mauvais à Tryde lové dans l'ancien fauteuil de Neah et l'obligea à quitter à la chambre, tandis Adam demandait du bout des lèvres si Neah était seul, et s'il avait conservé son apparence d'origine, soit s'il l'avait remplacé dans son corps et dans son cœur, ou s'il avait seulement fuit et avait gardé, avait refusé de cacher l'apparence qui lui rappelait sans cesse son passé avec les Noah.

"Il était avec Mana, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur. Il ne se ressemblait plus."

Aussitôt, Adam s'effaça, le Prince ordonna la capture et la mise à mort.

.

000

.

Road observa sans commentaire ses frères se préparer au combat, prendre leur forme Noah, s'armer, s'astreindre psychologiquement à ne pas craquer au plus mauvais moment. Elle ne se mêlait pas à eux, ne cherchait pas à les imiter : elle savait que c'était là une chose inutile. Le moment venu, elle resterait en arrière, contemplerait sans un mot l'exécution de Neah et n'y prêterait pas la main afin de ne pas trahir les siens. Elle se savait incapable de lui être fatale. Elle était petit à petit devenue la Road de Neah, et non plus la Road des Rêves. Bien sûr, ceux-ci seraient à jamais siens, mais le Musicien avait brisé sa solitude, et elle devinait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le briser à son tour.

Les Noah trouvèrent la clairière avec beaucoup de facilité, presque trop. Des deux hommes supposés se trouver là, ils ne virent que le cadet. La chose était déjà suspecte, mais lorsque Neah sortit de la tente dans l'intention visible de les accueillir, Road vit sur l'expression surprise et douloureuse de Wisely-Sagesse que Neah devait avoir décelé son mouchard, et qu'il avait accepté consciemment de se faire tuer. Elle comprenait hébétude de l'albinos ; il n'était jamais agréable de voir ses pouvoirs vous faire défaut, surtout pour quelqu'un qui les utilisait littéralement tout le temps comme Wisely.

Pourtant, à l'étonnement général, malgré cette conduite d'acceptation claire, le Quatorzième fit demi-tour et s'enfuit, si bien qu'il leur fallut à tous quelques secondes pour réagir et le poursuivre. Road aperçu sur le visage de ce cher Cinquième, si expressif, qu'il aurait tout aussi bien recevoir une gifle, et qu'il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su prévoir l'attitude de leur Musicien.

Leur Musicien, pensa Road avec férocité : elle ne concéderait jamais ce point. Aussi, tandis que Lustu se mutait en félin au plage sombre, tandis que les Bandum-Lien créaient une plate-forme volante toute droite sortie de leur imagination et y plaçaient Wisely et leur Prince, l'une restant pour piloter et l'autre sautant en vol sur le dos de la panthère couleur de nuit qui ne réagit pas le moindre du monde ; tandis que les autres se précipitaient à leur suite, Joyd-Plaisir volant à quelques centimètres du sol, Desires-Désir diminuant les frottements de l'air pour augmenter sa vitesse, elle attrapa d'un mouvement vif Relo, et sauta en l'air pour placer ses deux pieds sur le parapluie, lui donnant l'ordre muet et filer dans la nuit.

Si elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, leur Musicien leur devaient à tous des réponses, et elle était déterminée à les obtenir. Rapidement, elle prit la tête de la file, volant avec tant de vélocité que le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, progressant aux côtés de Lustu et de l'aînée des jumelles chevauchant sur son dos. Si elle regardait derrière elle, les plus proches étaient le trio dominé par la seconde Bandum, puis venaient Joyd-Plaisir, Tryde, Desires et les autres. Elle partagea un long regard avec Wisely-Sagesse, comprit que celui-ci n'avait guère plus envie qu'elle d'assassiner leur Musicien, mais qu'il obéirait aux ordres du Prince. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle le laissa s'imprégner de l'esprit de Neah dans le but évident qu'il puisse deviner les prochains gestes du Quatorzième les leurs.

Neah courait. Comme chaque jour depuis bientôt un an, quoique ce soir il fasse un effort de vitesse. Et puis cette nuit, il avait toute sa famille aux trousses, aussi. Et jamais cet état de fait ne changerait avant sa mort, qui de toute façon allait survenir dans très peu de temps. Autre différence, aujourd'hui : il avait cette fois laissé Mana en arrière, avec une partie de sa mémoire, et avait confié le reste à un tout jeune prêtre qui ne croyait pas une seconde à sa foi. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait exécuté aujourd'hui. Que les siens Noah allaient le rattraper, le tuer sans procès préalable. Pas besoin. Il les avait trahi, il avait tenté de tuer le Prince, il ne méritait rien de plus que la mort, si possible douloureuse.

À sa droite, une forme indistincte courait à ses côtés, une ombre humanoïde perchée sur son dos, et y reconnaissant sans doute possible Lustu, Neah devina qu'il serait pris dans les minutes qui suivraient. Il avait raison, bien entendu ; après tout faire des prévisions faisaient partie de ses nombreux talents. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir reçu des dons, et parmi les rapides, il y avait bien Lustu mais aussi Road. Très vite, il vit une seconde silhouette voler à toute vitesse à sa gauche. Il n'eut que le temps de rejoindre la clairière que Bandum fusionna brutalement pour l'arrimer de ses cheveux.

Alors voilà, songea-t-il, aplati au sol, il était venu le temps de mourir. Déjà ? Eh bien oui, car il ne devait pas s'imaginer une seule seconde que Adam voulait le garder en vie. Renoncer sans se battre, les laisser l'abattre comme une bête de somme qui avait trop vécu ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait juste pas s'élever contre ses frères et tenter de les blesser à mort comme si un tel geste était normal. Le "renonce, Neah, on va t'avoir de toute façon" que Tryde avait tant désiré lui jeter à la figure ne fut même pas prononcé, inutile.

Leur Premier reprit Relo des mains de sa protégée du Rêve qui en était descendue et en sortit sa si tristement célèbre épée longue, tandis que Lustu, Mercym et Joyd s'assuraient qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de pouvoir agir. De loin, Road et Wisely le regardaient, neutre, l'air si concentré qu'il n'en devenait que plus évident qu'ils souffraient et de la trahison et de la sentence. Neah fit alors la dernière chose qu'il eut voulu faire de sa vie : il exécuta la transformation en Noah et fit appel à tous ces pouvoirs, non dans le but d'attaquer mais seulement afin d'avoir l'extase de se remémorer ce qu'il avait possédé.

Wisely ne comprit jamais pourquoi, brusquement, tout avait explosé. Road, elle, saisit du premier coup. Neah connaissait si bien Wisely qu'il en avait décidé de faire l'inverse de tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle se jeta en arrière, et ainsi, put échapper à la mort atroce que connu son congénère de la Sagesse, ayant en plus la présence d'esprit de saisir le Prince par le bras pour le faire reculer à son tour.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait rien. Pas un seul de ses frères en vie, seulement des os épars. Seul restait Neah, haletant et l'épiderme émettant doucement une légère fumée de vapeur d'eau. Il avait tenté de pousser son Noah à quitter jusqu'à chaque parcelle de son être, et son échec volontaire avait détruit toute sa famille. Ne restait plus qu'Adam-Prince et elle-même, observant de l'endroit où ils étaient avachis leur Musicien, qui lui-même semblait sourire légèrement. Elle s'interrogea platement sur l'intérêt de sa démarche en voyant le premier se relever difficilement, saisir son épée et marcher sur le survivant, impitoyable, puis elle se fustigea. A quel point Neah avait-il pris de l'importance dans sa vie pour qu'elle songe à trahir le Prince pour lui ? Road se retint de justesse de verser quelques larmes de frustration. Peu importait la façon dont elle finisse, la situation ne pouvait que tourner à son désavantage.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Adam avait mis à genoux son ancien amant, et, titubant, il le força à se tenir droit. Leur Musicien le laissait totalement faire, plus abandonné qu'un nouveau-né.

Seuls ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, non pas affolé mais cherchant à suivre son Prince. Tout son corps annonçait la mort à un point que cela l'effraya, et elle se retint à grande peine de demander grâce pour lui, tant ce futur cadavre immobile et sans tension lui faisait peur. La dernière trace de vie dans le bientôt-macchabée était ses prunelles vives, bougeant avec la frénésie des condamnés.

Le Comte Millénaire se redressa tout à fait.

"As-tu quelque chose à dire, Neah Walker, bien que tu n'aies pas accordé cette faveur à tes frères ?" fit-il froidement, laissant sa voix claquer.

Road sentit l'air lui manquer quand elle vit que le meurtrier avait mobilisé son énergie restante pour afficher sur sa figure un sourire. Pas l'espèce de rictus qui avait accompagné la mort de ses frères, non, pas cette grimace absurde baignée des larmes que le décès d'un des Noah provoquait chez les autres. Non, un vrai sourire, un sourire franc et plein de tendresse.

Leur Musicien leva un bras et s'essuya avec lenteur le visage, puis leva celui-ci vers son Prince, sur lequel ses pupilles étaient déjà fixées depuis un moment, et élargit encore son sourire. Adam tressaillit, et elle sut pourquoi. Elle aussi avait reconnu chez lui ce sourire si particulier, pas celui qui criait au triomphe, pas celui qui révélait un réel amusement. Ce sourire-là, c'était celui avec lequel Neah regardait leur famille. Road et Adam, Wisely et tous les autres. Ce sourire-là précisément qui criait "fierté", "affection", "amour", ce sourire si sincère et désarmant qu'il avait coutume d'utiliser quand il voulait demander une faveur ou quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Ou alors quand il dormait avec son Prince, mais ça elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

"Je t'aime." déclara simplement Neah.

Puis, sauvagement, il se jeta sur lui, empoigna son pardessus et le força à ployer jusqu'au sol ; Road ne put même pas dire qu'elle était étonnée : vu que depuis le début, le Quatorzième ne faisait qu'improviser et redoubler de gestes plus insensés les uns que les autres, cette tentative était presque prévisible. _(C'était prévisible, elle l'avait prévu. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prévenu son Prince ?)_ Cependant, si le Musicien avait eu l'avantage de la surprise, le Comte avait celui, bien plus prédominant, d'une expérience sept fois millénaire au combat. Adam avait pu observer chaque nouvelle technologie, technique, idée ou stratégie ; Neah avait grandi dans un monde impitoyable ou il avait appris à tuer s'il ne voulait pas y passer avant même de savoir articuler une phrase correcte.

Il ne possédait pas de talents combatifs particuliers, il n'en avait pas besoin. Un jour, elle s'en rappelait encore, il avait défié Joyd de le vaincre en tant que Noah tandis qu'il conservait sa forme humaine. Le pauvre Joyd n'avait jamais mordu la poussière à ce point ; les Bandum avaient longtemps rappelé à sa mémoire cet épisode à la fois épique et historique. Elle-même, pour avoir joué un affrontement contre Neah, avait vu cette démonstration de pouvoir tourner à une lutte indéniable, et elle avait perdu. Il n'était pas un combattant à prendre à la légère, qu'il sous forme humaine ou Noah. Ainsi, à partir de ce jeu innocent qui avait dérapé bien loin, elle avait cessé de faire la distinction entre Neah et Neah-Musique, elle l'appelait uniquement Neah. Tout comme Adam qu'elle nommait seulement ''Prince'', bien qu'il portât son vrai prénom dans ses pensées.

Cependant, si elle aurait pu par le passé être ravie d'un différend entre le Premier et son amant qui les auraient conduit à se battre l'un contre l'autre, aujourd'hui qu'elle prenait conscience que la victoire d'un signait le glas du second, elle aurait tout donné pour les voir seulement se jeter un regard noir et se séparer. Adam était sa famille, l'être qui représentait à lui seul tous ceux qui avaient une place dans son cœur noirci par les massacres et était celui qui les tenaient tous ensembles liés, Neah était simplement celui qu'elle aimait. Le choix ? Elle ne pouvait le faire. Les voir rouler ensemble par terre, entremêlés, chacun tentant de dominer l'autre dans une joute qui n'avait cette fois rien d'amoureux, tentant à la fois de protéger sa vie et de mettre fin à celle de son adversaire lui donnait envie de laisser place à la gamine dont elle prenait l'apparence et de pleurer en suppliant pour qu'ils cessent de vouloir s'entretuer.

D'un côté, le représentant des seules treize personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux, son frère si fragile, si responsable, si intelligent et ambitieux, celui qui avait été jusqu'à engager une guerre afin de leur promettre à l'avenir une existence meilleure. De l'autre, le seul qui ai réussi en sept mille ans à la faire trahir, par amour, celui qui avait explosé la roche dans laquelle elle contenait son cœur pour le prendre au creux de sa main et le chérir, la chérir. Adam était devenu fou ; Neah aussi. Adam avait perdu la raison jusqu'à demander la chasse de son unique amour, Neah avait voulu l'assassiner. Neah était la cause de ses vomissements nocturnes et de son corps défaillant, la chose qui avait permis à Adam de perdre l'esprit, ce même Adam qui avait toujours orchestré des génocides. Comment pouvait-elle choisir, que ce soit pour son attachement à eux ou pour le meilleur d'entre eux ? Comment pouvait-on lui demander de faire un choix ? Elle aurait voulu les garder tous deux, tous treize, que Neah soit à elle et que Adam -comme tous les autres- l'entoure de ses attentions affectueuses habituelles.

Le problème étant peut-être que tous deux ne voulaient que s'étriper, sans même lui jeter un regard. Elle savait qu'il suffirait d'une minuscule intervention de sa part pour permettre à l'un de gagner, mais elle ne voulait pas de gagnant. Sans réussir à se l'avouer, Road espérait, un espoir atroce et traître, qu'ils s'épuiseraient avant de s'infliger une blessure mortelle, et qu'un long rétablissement suffirait à les réconcilier. C'est pourquoi, si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle ne bougea pas, n'émit pas un son, resta assise, la bouche entrouverte, la larme à l'œil et l'estomac insistant lourdement pour se délivrer sur le sol.

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, Adam commit l'erreur de rajuster sa veste, et s'en échappa le poignard d'Innocence, qu'il avait conservé précieusement malgré tous les conseils de ses frères -et ses mensonges à ce sujet. Il eut une brève pensée horrifiée sur la vigilance et la sagesse de Road lorsque Neah s'en empara aussitôt avec vivacité pour le retourner vers lui, et le Faiseur s'empressa de se relever afin de récupérer son épée mythique. Ainsi, ils étaient à égalité, le noble possédant un fer mortel et le clown le menaçant de sa lame fatale.

Avec une force extraordinaire, le Musicien heurta sa courte et lâche arme contre la sienne dix fois plus imposante, et profita de la position d'escrimeur automatique de son amant pour contourner le métal, exposant son flan et abandonnant ainsi le duel. La brève hésitation d'Adam à frapper lui suffit pour pénétrer sa garde à l'aide de l'Innocence et se coller contre lui, lui perçant le ventre de la dague divine, l'embrassant au passage. Perdu entre la rage, la haine et l'amour qu'il ne parvenait pas à régenter, le Premier avait à peine conscience de Road sanglotant derrière eux, du métal honni dans sa chair, il ne percevait que les lèvres de Neah sur les sienne et son souffle tiède dans son cou, les mots murmurés contre son épaule.

« Je t'aime, Adam. » répéta Neah.

_Je t'aime, Neah_, songea à répliquer Adam, mais l'instinct vainquit la volonté et il fit sauter le poignard des mains de l'autre et de son abdomen en même temps, l'Innocence volant suffisamment loin pour que le traître ait davantage de chances de mourir en la saisissant que de le tuer avec. Hélas, emporté par son mouvement, il ne put retenir Neah qui lui arracha à son tour son épée sombre pour la lancer derrière lui. Ils étaient à nouveau à égalité, songea sombrement le Comte, pas vraiment ravi par ce retournement de situation.

Le plus dur pour lui, ce n'était pas les sentiments contradictoires qui lui hurlaient à la fois d'exécuter son amant et de l'emmener dans un endroit où ils seraient seuls, et où il pourrait lui promettre sa rédemption, son amour et une vie éternelle. Non, il y avait pire que ça. Entre la haine et l'amour, la frontière est serrée, disait-on, et il ne pouvait qu'approuver, dans un sens tout du moins. Lui-même et Neah s'étaient un jour réveillés en se rendant soudain compte que le connard riche prétentieux/arrogant sans le sou banal qu'ils détestaient avec précaution avait pris une toute autre dimension à leurs yeux. Mais qui était l'idiot qui prétendait qu'une personne en ayant follement aimé une autre pouvait en être amenée à la haïr ? Neah avait dirigé une Innocence contre lui, il l'avait voulu mort et avait attenté à sa vie ; pourtant, son corps lui disait _aime_ et _touche_, _embrasse _et_ caresse_, et la vision de Neah, son costume déchiré par mille endroits, la peau écorchée, la joue tailladée par son épée, le visage couvert d'éclaboussures sanglantes, le regard fauve, les cheveux fous, lui était aussi insupportable qu'elle ne le rendait désirable.

Il devait à la fois combattre la bestialité agressive de son ancien amant _(souviens-toi, il veut te tuer)_ et sa propre enveloppe corporelle, qui ne voulait que se blottir contre le beau Musicien, s'unir a lui, presser ses mains contre son corps. Et, Dieu soit maudit, il était horriblement ardu de combattre avec un… gonflement inconfortable et peu pratique se situant au niveau de l'entrejambe. D'autant que, souffrance supplémentaire, s'il était sûrement dans le même état physique -couvert de centaines de petites blessures- que son aimé, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir le même problème que lui. Non, Neah semblait parfaitement libre de ses mouvements, puisqu'il se rua sur lui, tentant de le vaincre grâce à des armes plus naturelles -la force de ses bras, ses canines, les griffes régressées en simples ongles- dont il faisait un usage dévastateur, et Adam avait bien du mal à se défendre, sans parler de répliquer.

Soudain, dans le combat féroce et animal que son aimé lui avait imposé, le Premier vit dans les prunelles dorées de son amant, malgré l'expression farouche de celui-ci et son empressement à détourner les yeux, la lumière chimérique de l'Innocence, juste derrière lui. Et, lorsqu'il se retourna vivement, il put constater que leur lutte acharnée les avait menés devant leur ennemi commun. Frissonnant de dégoût, il tint le poignard entre ses doigts, et le plongea dans le plexus solaire de Neah, qui s'empala volontairement dessus en embrassant le front de son Prince, proférant :

« Je meurs pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Je serai ton ombre à jamais, Adam. Je ramperai parmi les ténèbres et je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que je t'aime, et je ne te laisserai jamais te défiler. _Jamais_. »

Il ne cria pas, se contentant d'un spasme de douleur qui le défigura avant que son amour ne se penche sur lui en enfonçant la lame plus loin encore.

« Je te destine à être lié à l'Innocence, Neah, psalmodia-t-il. Si jamais tu te réincarne, l'outil de ton crime sera ta torture. Je bannis ton nom ; jamais plus personne ne te désignera autrement que par les mots ''le Quatorzième'' ou ''le traître''. »

Alors, il détruit l'arme vibrant à même la chair du Musicien, lui soutirant une suite de hurlements inhumains. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Adam se sentit lucide. Il avait une conscience aigüe des pleurs de Road loin d'eux, des ossements entremêlés de ses frères sur les lesquels Neah et lui reposaient, de son sang mélangé à celui de leur Quatorzième sur la lame fatale, des rugissements monstrueux de celui qu'il aimait. Puis tout cessa, le bruit, la vie du premier Musicien, ses pensées si claires ; Road s'arracha la gorge dans sa tentative de cracher ses cordes vocales à force de crier, face à l'indifférence de son Prince.

Adam relâcha brusquement la totalité de son corps, laissa brusquement tomber ses mains sur le corps sans vie de son ancien amant, qu'il agrippa désespérément, presque avec fanatisme, pour le serrer contre lui.

"Moi aussi, Neah, moi aussi..." murmura-t-il au tympan droit désormais inutile, entre deux mèches châtains souillées de sang.

La voix de Road lui fit défaut, se dérobant à sa tâche, et ses cris déchirants se muèrent en gémissements d'horreur mêlés de sanglots bruyants. Le bouillonnement incompréhensible mais néanmoins bien trop audible venait saluer les larmes qu'Adam versait enfin sur le cadavre de son unique amant, enlaçant le macchabée qu'il avait allongé ; et dans ses vagissements elle crut voir l'esprit de Neah, apparition transparente volant dans l'air, enlacer à son tour celui qu'il aimait et pleurer sur lui. Puis la vision disparut et elle se traita de folle, ses geignements de douleur redoublant.

Elle se coupa du monde, oublia Adam, oublia presque même Neah, oublia ses frères, ses pouvoirs, la guerre et la mort pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa souffrance. Elle tressaillit quand son Prince, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir bouger, lui toucha l'épaule afin qu'elle se relève. Road se tut enfin et s'exécuta enfin, avant d'aller se réfugier dans le giron d'Adam, sans mot ni pleurs supplémentaire. Il ne la délogea pas, de contentant de lui communiquer sa chaleur tout en frottant son dos d'une main. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes, mais elle avait déjà tant pleuré que ses yeux était secs, plus asséchés encore que son cœur qu'elle avait capitonné.

« Tes cheveux, Road. » articula-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il passa sa main sur sa tête parmi les mèches que le souffle de l'explosion avait dressées en épis sauvage.

« Ils ont brûlé. » ajouta-t-il alors, de son timbre rendu rauque, difficile.

Ils laissèrent le corps là et finirent par partir à pieds, n'osant emprunter l'Arche du Musicien. Adam allait droit devant lui, Road ne put s'empêcher de jeter un long regard derrière elle : sur la dépouille ensanglantée de Neah, un spectre blanchâtre, réplique du cadavre, hurlait à la lune -de rage ou de tristesse, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle se frotta les yeux a de nombreuses reprises, figée par le réalisme de l'illusion, mais la vision refusait de se retirer, continuant malgré tout le pragmatisme de Road à déplorer cette mort et se lamenter sur son enveloppe corporelle qu'il serrait avec frénésie entre ses mains diaphanes.

« Je suis désolée » susurra-t-elle à la bise glaciale qui lui cinglait tous les membres.

La présence ne parut pas l'entendre, elle se détourna et s'en fut, épaules basses.

Bien plus tard, elle découvrit une pièce secrète dans l'Arche à laquelle elle n'avait pas accès. Elle n'en parla pas au Prince : il avait ordonné de tout oublier du traître, jusqu'à son nom. Jamais elle ne révéla à Adam l'existence de la chambre du Quatorzième, puisque celle-ci prouvait qu'il allait revenir, avec un hôte involontaire, comme eux tous. Elle ne voulait l'oublier, mais c'était l'ordre du Premier, alors elle lui obéit.

Si elle ne fit aucune remarque à Adam, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait déplacé le corps. La chose était évidente, et elle trouva très rapidement le vieux bâtiment en ruine ou il l'avait abrité. Lorsqu'il rendait visite à son amant décédé, elle le suivait souvent, la poitrine comprimée devant le piètre spectacle qu'il offrait, à moitié fou, tentant de convaincre le Musicien de se relever, parfois en glissant son épée entre les doigts morts, parfois en le suppliant. La vision était pour elle aussi atroce que pathétique, et elle devait souvent mordre sa paume, les larmes aux yeux, pour s'empêcher de gémir. Le mur était taché de sang, et il était facile de deviner qu'Adam avait tout d'abord lancé la charogne -qui, chose étrange, n'en devenait pas une- dessus avant de subir l'une de ses crises d'humeur et de la choyer comme si son aimé était encore en vie.

Quant à elle, elle ne vomit plus, ne fut plus victime de son corps défaillant, elle se rajeunit seulement tout en adoptant la chevelure indomptée que son frère lui avait offert comme dernier hommage. Elle ferma les yeux sur l'état psychique catastrophique et empirant chaque jour de son unique frère survivant, elle durcit son caractère et compensa les horreurs de ses souvenirs par des massacres et des meurtres bien pires encore. Lorsque la guerre contre les exorcistes commença, elle s'en donna à cœur joie, exécutant seulement les derniers ordres sensés d'Adam que d'être discrète, jusqu'à un certain point. Elle se vengeait auprès des porteurs d'Innocence de celle qui avait corrompu et tué son frère. Bien qu'elle sache que Neah attendait simplement son heure, en sommeil dans l'esprit d'un autre.

Qu'un jour, ils les rejoindraient à nouveau.


End file.
